


Did I do a good job to get you out of the closet?

by parkjaebeomie (Rafee)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Sex on a Car, Top Park Seonghwa, Underage Sex, no beta we die like men, seongjoong, the autor is confused, the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafee/pseuds/parkjaebeomie
Summary: Hongjoong gulped when Seonghwa tilted his head slightly to the side, a smirk gracing his lips. "I think that we should do something about this obvious sexual attraction between us, don't you think?"
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Did I do a good job to get you out of the closet?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fiz um bom trabalho? De te tirar do armário?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570685) by ShiroKohta (Parkjaebeomie). 



> Beware, english is NOT my first language, so it might be some mistakes. Im truly sorry.  
> I posted this fic in portuguese on Social Spirit by the name of ShiroKohta

Kim Hongjoong hated Park Seonghwa. He hated looking at his stupid cute handsome face, his always-styled blond hair, his painfully endearing smile. And, of all garages in that damn neighborhood where he lived, his father had to take his baby a red impala 67 to be repaired right where the stupid Seonghwa worked.

He knew the boy from high school and they had some common friends. They weren't close enough to be called friends, but exchanged some cordially words sometimes, the problem was that Hongjoong could not forget the night on San's birthday party where he drunk too much, got wasted and kissed Seonghwa a lot. Well, it wasn't as if Seonghwa himself allowed him to forget, the older boy always, in any given opportunity, had to remind Hongjoong how good the smaller one feel pressed against the bathroom door while Seonghwa swallowed his whimpers with his mouth. And got worse after he found out that Hongjoong to their friends where known to be very “straight”. 

"I haven’t seen you at school in a while" Hongjoong looked away from his cell phone screen to face the other boy. They were alone, the garage had already closed it and apparently Hongjoong's father was friends with the owner of the shop who ironically was Seonghwa's father. That's why he was there after working hours.

Hongjoong realized that he had been silent for too long when he noticed Seonghwa had leaned back over the open hood of his car with a glass of water in hands, throwing the liquid on the radiator, a simple movement, but it was being difficult to watch without feeling strange things. For a brief moment, his greatest wish was that his car would break down every week just so he could go there, and see all the sexy, sweaty and greasy glory of Park Seonghwa.

He shook his head to ward off the unwanted thought.

"The school's talent festival is approaching, so I'm busy with preparations"

"Oh really? Or are you avoiding me? Since San's party I've been noticing this" Seonghwa said it without casting him a glance.

He tossed the plastic cup into the nearby trash can and closed the car's hood.

"I already told you not to talk about it"

"Oh yeah, sorry shorty, I forgot we can't talk about things that might affect your heterosexuality" Seonghwa smirked staring at him with dark mocking eyes and Hongjoong almost snarled at him but focused on squeezing the phone in his hands. “We are alone here, no need to worry” He completed approaching and Hongjoong felt completely fucked, but he was unable to make any movement, the older one was already sitting next to him, with a soft smile on his face, Seonghwa leaned closer.

"You know, I've been into you far too long, I even asked San to introduce us, but then he told me I wasn't your type. But you kissed me at the party, you liked when I touched you, then tell me shorty, where's all this heterosexuality at?”

"Ah... I..." They stood shoulder to shoulder and Hongjoong found it difficult to breathe. The smell of grease and woody scent was intoxicating. Another thing he hated about Seonghwa was that he always managed to get under his skin.

"I would love to kiss you again."

Seonghwa spoke softly against his ear making him shiver. If Hongjoong was more daring he would have grabbed the older one by the collar of his sweaty shirt and kissed him, but his hands were too shaky, as was the rest of his body. Hongjoong gulped when Seonghwa tilted his head slightly.

"I think that we should do something about this obvious sexual attraction between us, don't you think?" 

_ Yes, yes, yes,  _ his inner voice sang in his mind.

"I... I'm not that easy, okay?" Hongjoong practically choked on a weak protest, because Seonghwa's hand settled on his thigh, squeezing the flesh, rubbing it up and down on the tight jeans, while staring at him biting his lips.

_ Who are you trying to fool? _ Hongjoong heard his inner voice whisper. _ You want this so bad. _

"I know you're not" Seonghwa murmured, his voice barely audible.

Hongjoong felt his whole body go numb when Seonghwa moved his head to the side of his neck, and then his lips, teeth and tongue were on his skin, sucking and biting like he was a fucking lollipop. The cell phone that was in his hand until then fell to the floor and he didn't even care. Hongjoong suppressed a rather desperate groan when Seonghwa started to nibble on his earlobe, while his glorious hands went to his hips. Kim shuddered, and his brain shut down completely, his arms moved on their own to grab the back of the older boy's shirt in a desperate attempt to bring him closer. That was also the moment when Seonghwa decided to grab the back of his head, his fingers sliding through his red hair, his nails practically digging into his scalp and then pulled Hongjoong into a furious kiss with lots of bites and tongues fighting for dominance, although Hongjoong didn't really mind being dominated. Seonghwa was very good at imposing his dominance. He managed to push just a few right buttons to make the smaller one want more. Seonghwa rose from his seat bringing Hongjoong with him, their lips never losing contact and soon they were standing on their own feet. Seonghwa brought both hands to the younger's ass, their erections brushing dangerously. Hongjoong's knees failed, and he let out an embarrassing groan as he held his hyung's shirt a little tighter. There was literally no space between their bodies, and Hongjoong held Seonghwa with all his strength, kissing him passionately, while the older man massaged his ass and rubbed their hips together.

_ What are we doing? _

Hongjoong wondered when Seonghwa's left hand shamelessly groped his ass once again. His mind went blank and he wasn't sure what the older one was doing pushing him slowly backwards; He pulled their mouths apart and gasped in surprise when he felt something hard hit his back and then Seonghwa lifted him up in one quick, simple motion with an arm around his waist placing him sitting on the hood of his car. Hongjoong was surprised by the strength in the older's arms, until Mr. Park hot-as-fuck-Seonghwa took off his shirt showing his well-defined torso and sun-kissed skin.

_ Holy shit, Hongjoong! _

He watched with wide eyes when the other opened his legs and placed himself between them; Seonghwa's hands grabbed his ass once more as he leaned down to kiss and suck the youngest's neck. Hongjoong's eyes closed, he just loved the feeling of Seonghwa's mouth on his skin, he was so damn good at it. He could repay the eldest, do something instead of just sitting and receiving all the pleasure. But his vocabulary was very limited at that time, and he was afraid that if he tried to speak, he would say something that would make everything stop and different from what had happened at the party, he didn't want anything to stop. Hongjoong liked what Seonghwa was doing, liked that Seonghwa was trying to get him out of the closet, because holy shit, he didn't even have to try so hard.

"I'm not going to force you into anything." Seonghwa nibbled on his earlobe. "But I really want to have sex with you right now. On the hood of your car." Hongjoong laughed a little, deep in his throat. "We will, we will fuck so good."

_ Yes. Yes. _

"Yeah" Hongjoong found himself saying, even if a small rational part of him screamed that it was a bad idea but he didn't have time to think too much, because the words were already out of his mouth and well, Seonghwa was too hot to say no.

The older one pushed him into a lying position, hands working to unbutton his jeans. He watched the taller curse a little, struggling against the zipper and laughed, but soon the smile died when his pants were pulled down quickly, and in order to not be completely useless he kicked the sneakers off his feet making it easier to get the jeans out. Seonghwa threw the garment away and Hongjoong opened his mouth to complain that his clothes were clean, but Seonghwa stuck his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and pulled down at once. Hongjoong let out an affected squeak when he felt the cold metal of the car against his bare bottom and his cock finally gained freedom. Seonghwa stopped for a few seconds staring at him shamelessly, Hongjoong should be ashamed, but somehow he wasn't, he felt proud, because he could read the expression in the older boy's eyes and Seonghwa was enjoying what he was seeing.

Then, when Seonghwa took a step forward, he voluntarily spread his legs, fitting him between them with a predatory look.

Então, quando o Park deu um passo à frente, ele voluntariamente abriu as pernas e o mais velho se encaixou entre elas com um olhar predatório.

"Fuck, Kim Hongjoong." Seonghwa murmured, passing his eyes over his exposed lower body. "You are so hot. I love your thighs." Hongjoong smiled smugly and Seonghwa grabbed the bottom of his thighs, dragging his hands down his ass. Hongjoong's breath caught in his throat when Seonghwa started to caress his buttocks, and when he felt the older boy's rough fingers going so close to his entrance he found himself whimpering.

Hongjoong wanted to open his mouth and tell the other to do something, but found himself speechless letting Seonghwa pull his shirt up, he just raised his arms over his head to take it off throwing the shirt on the floor. Seonghwa pulled him into a sitting position and captured his lips in a kiss.

"Fuck you are so hot." Seonghwa said again and Hongjoong couldn't help but feel smug. He bit his bottom lip and smirked. "Fuck I love your body." Seonghwa kept talking. "Especially like this naked and ready for me."

Hongjoong barely registered what the other was saying, because his hands were getting dangerously close to his groin. And as Hongjoong had already expected Seonghwa took a hold of his cock, making him strangle a groan, his body falling over against the older who held him with his free hand, smiling against his cheek.

"Fuck." Hongjoong groaned. "Seonghwa."

"Good?" He asked with a small smile, his tone a little arrogant, so Hongjoong leaned over and put his hand on Park's still-clothed cock. The arrogant look disappeared, and he somehow felt very satisfied. Hongjoong had a hard time trying to unbutton the older boy's jeans because of the angle he was in, however, he finally managed to unbutton his tight pants and pulled them down a little, reaching into his underwear and holding his dick stroking it slowly.

Seonghwa whispered something he didn't understand in his ear and then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Hongjoong whined.

"Lube. I don't want to hurt you, I have it in my car, I'll go get it.'

He watched Seonghwa go to the white pickup truck next to his Chevette, open the door to the passenger seat leaning in and then exiting, closing the door and staggering backwards with a bottle of lube and some condoms in hand. Hongjoong noticed how he looked him up and down, a ridiculously satisfied and mean smile on his handsome face, and ended up trembling anxiously at what was to come.

Seonghwa smiled even more when he approached, and then he motioned for Hongjoong to turn around.

"Turn over, shorty" Hongjoong felt a shiver go down his spine and gladly did as he was told.

He leaned on the hood of the car, holding himself up with his elbows, feet on the cold floor, and looked over his shoulder when seonghwa involved an arm around his waist and pressed his still clothed dick against his ass. Hongjoong choked, loving the feel of the jeans against his skin. Seoghwa's hand caressed her belly and felt soft lips leaving a trail of kisses on the back of his neck. "I want you so much." Seonghwa said softly, and Hongjoong wanted to answer: _ I want you too _ , but Seonghwa rubbed his hips against his ass and grabbed his cock, and all he managed to say was a whimper.

Seonghwa continued to rub against him, the hand on his dick masturbating him slowly and through his mind clouded with lust; Hongjoong struggled a little to maintain his balance, but he was very sure he was losing his sanity too. He never thought he would end up like that; he shouldn't be there, he shouldn't like that so much, and he definitely shouldn't want Seonghwa. But he didn't want to go back, he was so horny, he wouldn't be able to say a coherent sentence, even if he wanted to. He was naked, hunched over his own car in a garage, surrounded by car parts, a strong smell of grease and engine oil around them, his bare feet filthy, while equally dirty hands touched him in the right way, and it was so exciting, so sexy and Hongjoong wanted nothing more than to continue.

_ Please just fuck me _ , his mind intoned wildly with every kiss, with every thrust of Seonghwa's hand against his cock, with every hip roll.

Hongjoong felt Seonghwa moves away, and when he turned and looked over his shoulder, he could see him opening the bottle of lube and pouring some of the substance on his fingers; Hongjoong took a deep breath when the long fingers circled around his entrance, and heard the bottle of lube hit the floor just before the first finger pushed inward. Hongjoong might have stopped breathing for a little second, it hurt, but Seonghwa grabbed his erection hard and started stroking it again, so the pleasure quickly overshadowed the slight discomfort.

"another?" Seonghwa asked after a while, and he quickly agreed, telling him that everything was fine.

The older one stuck his second finger in, and it wasn't too bad, it was bearable, but when he put the third in, Hongjoong's eyes filled with tears, he bit his lower lip hard, his head fell forward until his forehead was against the car bodywork. But soon the hand caressing his cock distracted him as good as it was.

"Seonghwa." Hongjoong was panting, just feeling the pleasure intensify more and more. "You can ... I think everything is fine."

"Really?'

"Yes." Hongjoong sighed closing his eyes and bit his lower lip again to suppress a groan from escaping his lips when Seonghwa pulled his fingers out. He could hear the older boy's frustration behind him, but he didn't have the strength to turn around and see what was going on. Seonghwa cursed something like "bloody pants" and then Hongjoong heard some less distinct sounds.

Then, he felt Seonghwa's hands on his buttocks. Seonghwa whispered, "spread your legs, Joong-ah" in his ear. And Hongjoong obeyed, preparing for what was to come, because he was sure it would hurt.

And it fuck hurt.

Seonghwa penetrated him fast and hard, all the way, without giving him a chance to react, causing Hongjoong to lose control over his hands and fall on the hood of the car with a cry of pain. He didn't say anything, didn't ask if he was okay, while the younger one pressed his face against the cold surface of the car.

"Fuck, Hongjoong, you're so tight!"

"Really?" Hongjoong grunted, feeling tears run down the corners of his eyes. "It's the only thing you can expect from a virgin ass, you idiot!" He hissed through his teeth, breathing hard.

"This is not the time to be sarcastic." Seonghwa complained. Hongjoong swallowed the urge to hit him.

"Your dick is tearing my ass in half, you son of a bitch!"

"You said it was okay!" Seonghwa grunted, shaking his hips slightly and Hongjoong whimpered pathetically. "Besides ..." He continued, his voice getting a little uneven as he experimentally pulled his cock out of the smaller one carefully and then pushed back inside quickly; Hongjoong's fists closed tight and he groaned with the sensation of pleasure and pain. "I can't do anything if I'm big."

_ Shut up _ , Hongjoong wanted to say, but with each impulse given by the other the pain disappeared and he was slowly getting used to the feeling of the older boy pushing slowly in and out.

“Fuck, Joong-ah.” Seonghwa grunted, and with those words he went faster and deeper, and Hongjoong once again felt his sinful lips kiss and nibble the skin on his back. “You are so hot.”

_ You too, _ Hongjoong meant to say, but instead gasped one:

"Faster." His mind was cloudy, his legs felt like jelly, because the elder's hand, for just a short time, was back on his cock.

"Wait." Seonghwa murmured, and suddenly he felt his right leg lifted off the floor and forced over the hood of the car. With his remaining strength and flexibility, Hongjoong managed to keep his leg up, while Seonghwa once again pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back against his ass. And with the new angle, he managed to hit right where he should, and the smallest found himself screaming in ecstasy.

Hongjoong tried to tell himself that he was being embarrassing, but at that specific moment it didn't really matter, because it was all about pleasure. Who knew his Sunday would be spent with Seonghwa fucking him while Hongjoong said his name incessantly like a litany, who knew he would be shouting ecstatically while he was fucked up to the stars, receiving so much pleasure that he wondered where the hell Seonghwa had been all his life and why all this time he was trying to deny his sexuality, honestly.

And Hongjoong? Hongjoong was so close to its release, when Park-asshole-Seonghwa, stopped everything he was doing by going out of his way and walking away.

"No, no, no!" Hongjoong whined desperately. "No, Seonghwa! Why did you stop?! I need you! I need you to fuck me, come on!" He was fucking desperate. All he could think about was the feel of Seonghwa's cock in his ass.

"Turn around" Seonghwa said softly with a sigh. "I want to see your face when you come." Hongjoong didn't think he could get any harder than he already was, but it looked like all of his blood had landed directly on his dick with his hyung's words.

He quickly obeyed, his legs wobbly and climbed on the hood of the car, lying down and spreading his legs willingly. Seonghwa grabbed him by the underside of his thighs and pulled him down, until his ass was half hanging over the edge of the car; Seonghwa took his legs over his shoulder and quickly pushed his cock back into the smallest entrance.

Then, Hongjoong found himself being fucked again at an incredible speed, which he couldn't even think about, while Seonghwa moaned with each thrust how beautiful, and tasty, perfect he was. And he wanted to say that he wasn't, that he was just a nerd, but Hongjoong could only groan, whimper and beg for more. He was in the clouds, and struggled to hold on to his position as he slid back and forth over the slippery metal. His car made some very disturbing noises, telling them that it was not good for the poor thing, but they were not giving a fuck to the car. They were both aroused, so incredibly close to their orgasms. Hongjoong had drool running down his chin and his eyes were practically rolled back in pleasure, and Seonghwa was moaning and gasping and moaning, his impulses accelerating when he reached his climax.

Hongjoong felt the pleasure explode through his body, and when he came, he saw absolutely nothing, only the white and millions of little stars shining inside his eyelids and for a second he thought he had passed out. While he came, Seonghwa moved in his hypersensitive body, and Hongjoong contracted around the other's cock, causing the older boy to come losing the pace.

Hongjoong's head fell back, his heart was beating so fast it looked like it was going to come out of his mouth. Seonghwa leaned over him for a moment, eyes closed and mouth open as he struggled to catch his breath. Hongjoong found it extremely beautiful. The blond was handsome all the time, but there, sweaty, with grease stains on his cheeks, disheveled hair, it was as if it were a stunning vision of paradise. He then stood up again in his arms, his cloudy eyes staring at the youngest, watching him with a soft smile. Seonghwa leaned over, in the area between Hongjoong's stomach and chest. His hot mouth joined Hongjoong's right nipple, smooth and thought-provoking, drawing a loud gasp from the back of his throat. Kim's entire body was super sensitive. And then, he came back up, capturing Hongjoong's lips in his, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow, kissing him as if the youngest was all the air he needed to breathe. When they finally parted, the two stood there for a moment, their breaths bridging their bodies.

After catching his breath, Seonghwa took the legs from the smallest of his shoulders, Hongjoong moaned tearfully when the older one came out of him, his back hurt like hell. And there, thrown against the hood of his car, he felt completely ecstatic and lost.

"Hongjoong." Seonghwa called, supporting himself with one arm in the car and extended his other hand, sliding through the boy's sweaty hair, Hongjoong barely answered, turning his head slightly to face him, and Seonghwa smiled devilishly. "You..." he dictated in an almost loving way. "... are incredible."

Hongjoog laughed softly, and watched with mild interest as the older man took the condom out and tossed it in a nearby dumpster. Maybe Seonghwa was not a pretentious son of a bitch, as he imagined the older one was, maybe giving him his virginity hadn't been so bad.

"Did I do a good job?" Seonghwa asked pulling his pants up. It was only then that Hongjoong realized that he had not taken them off; he had fucked you while he was still dressed "You know..." Seonghwa kept talking when Hongjoong gave no sign that he was still alive. "To get you out of the closet?'

Hongjoong closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he found himself laughing. Fuck Park Seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter: https://twitter.com/Dimsum_saboroso


End file.
